


Пособие для девочки-слэшера или как жить во времена засилья слэша мужику?

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Poetry, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara





	Пособие для девочки-слэшера или как жить во времена засилья слэша мужику?

Небо было голубым, а трава зеленой.   
Солнце было золотым, а волна соленой.   
Ласточка с весною в гости к нам летит...

 _Мда... На этом вступительно-лирическая часть закончилась и начался, собственно, слэш. Авторесса с облегчением вытерла пот с узкого лобика, поерзала попкой на стульчике, смахнула со стола учебник и зажевала котлетку *конфетку , креветку , салфетку* Начались творческие муки!_

Ах, эти чертовы прологи сжирают силы юного таланта!   
И пользы нет от них, но въедливый читатель   
Кидает в Автора зубастый Обоснуй.

И вот затравка.

**Икс** *белокурый ангел*встретил вдруг   
*внезапно, актуально, категорически, брутально*   
любовь на пляже * в туалете, в кино, во сне, не Ваше дело где*

Гром *молния, тайфун, небритые подмышки*   
Все это ЗНАК неотвратимой страсти!  
Казалось бы. Ан нет...

Ведь глупый **Игрек** *скучный натурал*   
Не понял знак судьбы и побежал   
по бабам *по судам, по сказочным мирам, по закоулкам темным* от любви. 

ПРИДУРОК!

\- Какая тетка с нашим Ангелом сравнится?  
У женщин нет достоинств сладкого **Икса**  
Клянусь, я лично проверяла! - пишет Автор.

 _Читатели внимают, отвечают._

 _\- Мы как бы верим_  
А куда деваться?  
Охота очень **НЦ-шку** почитать. 

И вот свершилось!

Они лежат *стоят, сидят, бегут*  
Соединяются в порыве страсти  
И начинаются проблемы

\- О горе, горе мне, -  
\- Стенает Автор , - я девушка ЕЩЁ

 _\- Мы как бы верим  
Но... **НЦ-шка** ГДЕ?_

 _Крики, сопли, вой, скандал, разбирательство в районном суде. Читатели добились секса._

-Э... Значит, влюбленные лежали *стояли, сидели, бежали, танцевали* на софе *на пляже, на траве, на танке, на ветру и ту-ру-ру*

\- _Ну, давай - кричит озлобленный читатель._

\- И... **Игрек** пронзил *вставил, вошел, засадил, ворвался, въехал* в Париж с триумфом. 

\- _Не филонить, - вопит озверевший читатель._

\- Ну ладно, ладно, - бурчит Авторесса. - В дырочку * в отверстие, в щелочку, в попку, в задницу* любимого **Икса**. И начал плавно * резко, грубо, рвано, творчески* двигаться * вбиваться, натягивать, утягивать, причесывать* ООООООО, пять минут мук и позора закончились. **ХУ** , Автор и читатели наконец-то кончили.

\- **_Не можешь пить - не мучай жопу, - кричит разочарованный народ,  
\- Закончи, что ли школу, для начала!  
Потом въезжай в Париж на танке!_**

ЭПИЛОГ

Лежат два парня *мальчика, брутальных мужика*  
Сигару курят *заслужили*, виски пьют, клянут тот день  
Когда девчонки *дамы, мамы* узнали слово - **слэш**

Теперь ведь невозможно просто трахнуться  
Иль поебаться  
Приходится в рассказе заголяться...


End file.
